Heart failure affects approximately five million Americans, and more than 550,000 new patients are diagnosed with the condition each year. Current drug therapy for heart failure is primarily directed to angiotensin-converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors, which are vasodilators that cause blood vessels to expand, lowering blood pressure and reducing the heart's workload. While the percent reduction in mortality has been significant, the actual reduction in mortality with ACE inhibitors has averaged only 3%-4%, and there are several potential side effects. Additional limitations are associated with other options for preventing or treating heart failure. For example, heart transplantation is clearly more expensive and invasive than drug treatment, and it is further limited by the availability of donor hearts. Use of mechanical devices, such as biventricular pacemakers, is similarly invasive and expensive. Thus, there has been a need for new therapies given the deficiencies in current therapies.
One promising new therapy involves administration of neuregulin (hereinafter referred to as “NRG”) to a patient suffering from or at risk of developing heart failure. NRGs, a family of EGF-like growth factors, comprises a family of structurally related growth and differentiation factors that include NRG1, NRG2, NRG3 and NRG4 and isoforms thereof, are involved in an array of biological responses: stimulation of breast cancer cell differentiation and secretion of milk proteins; induction of neural crest cell differentiation to Schwann cells; stimulation of skeletal muscle cell synthesis of acetylcholine receptors; and, promotion of myocardial cell survival and DNA synthesis. In vivo studies of neuregulin gene-targeted homozygous mouse embryos with severe defects in ventricular trabeculae formation and dorsal root ganglia development indicate that neuregulin is essential for heart and neural development.
NRGs bind to the EGF receptor family, which comprises EGFR, ErbB2, ErbB3 and ErbB4, each of which plays an important role in multiple cellular functions, including cell growth, differentiation and survival. They are protein tyrosine kinase receptors, consisting of an extracellular ligand-binding domain, transmembrane kinase domain and cytoplasmic tyrosine kinase domain. After NRG bind to the extracellular domain of ErbB3 or ErbB4, it induces a conformational change that leads to heterodimer formation between ErbB3, ErbB4 and ErbB2 or homodimer formation between ErbB4 itself, which results in phosphorylation of the receptor's C-terminal domain inside the cell membrane. The phosphorylated intracellular domain then binds additional signal proteins inside the cell, activating the corresponding downstream AKT or ERK signaling pathway, and inducing a series of cell reactions, such as stimulation or depression of cell proliferation, cell differentiation, cell apoptosis, cell migration or cell adhesion. Among these receptors, mainly ErbB2 and ErbB4 are expressed in the heart.
It has been shown that the EGF-like domains of NRG-1, ranging in size from 50 to 64-amino acids, are sufficient to bind to and activate these receptors. Previous studies have shown that neuregulin-1β (NRG-1β) can bind directly to ErbB3 and ErbB4 with high affinity. The orphan receptor, ErbB2, can form heterodimer with ErbB3 and ErbB4 with higher affinity than ErbB3 or ErbB4 homodimers. Research in neural development has indicated that the formation of the sympathetic nervous system requires an intact NRG-1β, ErbB2 and ErbB3 signaling system. Targeted disruption of the NRG-1β or ErbB2 or ErbB4 led to embryonic lethality due to cardiac development defects. Recent studies also highlighted the roles of NRG-1β, ErbB2 and ErbB4 in the cardiovascular development as well as in the maintenance of adult normal heart function. NRG-1β has been shown to enhance sarcomere organization in adult cardiomyocytes. The administration of a recombinant NRG-1β EGF-like domain significantly improves or protects against deterioration in myocardial performance in distinct animal models of heart failure as well as in clinical trials. These results make NRG-1 promising as a broad spectrum therapeutic or lead compound for heart failure due to a variety of common diseases. Mostly, pharmaceutical protein formulations are intended to be administered in the form of injections. However, it is common knowledge that there exist some active proteins which present stability problems. Thus there exists a need in the art to develop a stable pharmaceutical formulation comprising NRG.